The Beauty That Remains
by bookgirl318
Summary: "Love takes the tears and the pain. And it turns it in, to the beauty that remains." A one shot take on the Epilogue in Mockingjay.


**HI everyone! This is just a little one shot writing that I put down after I had heard the song Love Is and the last two lines wouldn't let me go. I had this picture in my head of the epilogue in Mockingjay. So, with that, I hope that I have done it justice. Enjoy it! If you get a chance to listen to the song, please do so!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games nor the song Love Is**

**The Beauty That Remains**

_Love takes the tears and the pain_

_And it turns it in to the beauty that remains_

_-From Love Is by Brian McKnight and Vanessa Williams_

Katniss had known her share of tears and pain.

The loss of her father in the mining accident was the first time. Her tears had flowed heavily then. It was easier at that point to let her emotions show. But, reality soon hit as her mother was lost in her own depression and her little sister was becoming skin and bones. Katniss had to force her own pain deep down and start doing something. Receiving the bread gave her the little bit of hope she needed to begin. She began to provide for her family. Over time, she became good at hunting, and at keeping her feelings at bay, whatever they may be.

But that didn't mean pain still didn't come. Her entry into the Games, seeing all the death, especially Rue's, was almost worse than any of the physical pain Katniss received. The experience created nightmares inside her that plagued her sleep. Then, when she got home, having her loved ones threatened, being forced into an engagement, Gale being whipped, made the stress almost unbearable. Peeta was the only one that could help her find any peace in all the chaos. Things only intensified as she found out that she would have to enter the arena again. More deaths, and more pain from having a tracker ripped out of her arm and force fields exploding. Once more she woke up in a hospital room.

Then, there was the pain of being in District 13. Her home had been destroyed, and Peeta wasn't there with her. He was in the Capitol being tortured for no other reason than to break her. It almost did. Only the fire and rage kept Katniss going, even when he was returned to her broken and damaged. There was so much pain then that she in turn made herself feel nothing. In essence, Katniss shut her emotions down and pushed them away to get the job done. Even as Boggs, Finnick, and the other members of the squad perished in the attack, she kept thinking that somehow it had to be over soon.

But finally, the worst came with the bombs, and the loss of her sister finally did what the rest had not done. The pain finally won. Katniss wanted to kill herself to get away from it all, only to be stopped by Peeta. A trial was held which found her insane in her actions. Maybe she was, who knows? She was taken home, and finally let the tears and grief overtake her. Sitting in her rocking chair in front of the fire, she didn't want company, or food, or anything. After all, what was really left for her? Everything seemed to be lost to her, even Gale.

And then he returned. Peeta came back and planted the primroses for her sister. It was such a small gesture, but it meant everything. From that moment, the light inside her was started again. Slowly, she began to live again. He loved her still, after everything, and the day she realized she loved him in return was the day she stopped thinking about all that she had lost, and began to think about what remained.

What remained was a country, now free from oppression and the deaths of twenty three children every year. The leadership of Paylor had been everything and more than Katniss could have ever asked for. New laws were carefully considered and enforced, and each district in the entire nation had flourished in the new system. People all over had enough food to eat, and children were being born and growing up without fear.

What remained was her home, still surviving after all of the destruction. The love her people had for their district driving them to return and rebuild. The population was nowhere near where it was before, but it was a solid community that cared about each other. Thom and Delly had both returned, and were now married and had three beautiful children. Greasy Sae continued to stop by their house now and then with her granddaughter, some stew, and her wisdom. Haymitch was still there, as well, raising his geese and drinking. They would invite him to dinner as often as they could manage to sober him up, trying to make sure he ate. Each time their old mentor would leave, though, he would touch their cheeks, letting them know his appreciation.

What remained was the book, created by them to remember all the loved ones that had been lost. They had painstakenly worked on the words and pictures together. Stories were told and memories resurfaced. It was a reminder to them each time they looked through it that they had to live well the life that they had been given by those who had sacrificed.

What remained was her Mother, living and healing in District 4. Not only others, but herself, as well. Slowly, they have reconnected their once lost relationship. After they grieved together over Prim's death, her mother really tried her hardest to not lose touch again. They talked, and Katniss would go to visit her a few times a year. It wasn't the best, but it was something, and they continued to work on it.

What remained was a marriage, begun a couple of years after his return. The love that started to change her from that moment continued to grow until neither one knew where one began nor the other ended. She had never known that it could be this way with someone, but the love for Peeta that she so tentatively let in one night was stronger now even years later. His love for her had held Katniss up through it all, good and bad.

Now, here she stood in the Meadow, where the grass had begun to grow again over the graves of so many. Katniss was watching something else that remained: a boy and a girl dancing around, chasing birds and picking the first dandelions of the spring. Her children, conceived in love after so many years of fear. They were such perfect combinations of the two of them. The girl had her dark hair and the sparkling blue eyes of her father, and the boy with his blonde curls and misty grey orbs that matched her own. These two had brought the greatest joy into her and Peeta's life, another symbol of how that love could turn around all the pain and tears. These little miracles stop for a moment to smile at their mother, then continue about their game.

Katniss suddenly feels strong arms surround her, the smell of bread as familiar to her as any other fills her senses and she smiles. She immediately relaxes as the comfort only he provides does, and always has for these many years now. She doesn't look at him, but continues to watch the children.

"Look at them," Peeta finally comments, "playing as if they don't have a care in the world."

"I hope they stay that way," she responds wistfully.

"They will have to learn someday all that happened to give them this life." he says. "We can't hide it forever. They will ask questions at some point."

"She already has," Katniss replies. "The other day she said that her teacher mentioned something called The Hunger Games and told her to ask us about it. I didn't know what to tell her."

Peeta gives her a soft hug to soothe her fears. "It will be okay. We'll figure it out together. We have the book, and we have each other. Somehow, we'll find the words to explain it to her and to him when the time comes. Right now, let them just enjoy the moment."

She knows that he is right, and returns to watching the girl and boy happily dance. Katniss soaks in the feeling it gives her watching them be so free. Peeta continues to hold her, and as he places a dandelion in her hair, Katniss once more feels that continuing gift he has always given her…hope.

She had fought so hard for so long, and this is what remained. Love had turned everything around into this life she had now.

And what remained was beautiful.

_**THE END**_

**Thank you all for reading! I hope you liked it. Please please review and let me know your thoughts on this one! Lots of love!**


End file.
